Yuumi/Development
|narrative = |artwork = |visual = Adam 'Cattlegrid' Turnbull Dawon Lee Isaac 'iZac' Wood |voice = Cassandra Lee Morris |conceptcredit = Justin 'Earp' Albers }} Champions in Season 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampions in Season 2019 We have been hard at work at a whimsical new Support Champion. It's been a long time since we've released a more traditional Enchantress support, the last release being . Given this we thought that it was a puurfect opportunity to make a new Enchanter, one whose personality and theme will be a complete 180 from our last support, . While the New Champion will be a more traditional support, it won't be completely by the books, so as always expect some new mechanics to get attached to as well. Champion Roadmap: April 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: April 2019 Hey all, it’s that time of the year again when we get to talk about the awesome new champions and updates we’re working on right now. I won’t be talking about the new enchanter support today since I already talked about her in the last roadmap and she’s just around the corner. But there’s still plenty to share! Let’s start off by talking broadly about our plans for champions in 2019. Champion Reveal: Yuumi Leaving a lazy life of cuddling and snacks, Yuumi and her best friend, Book, go on a quest to find their Master. Yuumi dishes out heals and shields, escaping enemy attacks and keeping her new friends safe. I= ;Bop 'n' Block Every so often, Yuumi’s next attack against an opponent restores mana and grants her a shield. If Yuumi is Attached, the shield protects her ally. The shield protects Yuumi or her ally until it’s broken. |-| Q= ;Prowling Projectile Yuumi fires a missile that deals magic damage to the first enemy hit. If the missile is in flight long enough, it deals bonus damage and slows enemies. While Attached, Yuumi fires a missile from her ally’s position and can direct the missile’s flight path with her mouse. |-| W= ;You and Me! Passive: While Attached, Yuumi and her ally gain a percent of each other’s AD or AP converted to Adaptive Force. Active: Yuumi starts with a point in her W. She dashes to an ally champion and attaches to them. While Attached, she follows her partner’s movement and is untargetable by everything except tower damage. Yuumi’s abilities fire from her ally’s location, and she can’t attack enemies. She can Unattach after a cooldown or Attach to another teammate with no cooldown. |-| E= ;Zoomies Yuumi heals and gains a burst of movement speed. If Attached, her ally is targeted by the spell instead. This spell has two charges. |-| R= ;Final Chapter Yuumi opens Book, launching waves of magic damage that root enemies after multiple hits. While using her ult, Yuumi can move, attach to ally champions, and heal." Media Music= ;Related Music Battle Academia 2019 - Login Screen| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Yuumi The Magical Cat Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Champions in Season 2019| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Yuumi Champion Spotlight| Behind the Scenes Giving Yuumi a Voice| Battle Academia 2019 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Yuumi Concept 01.jpg|Yuumi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Yuumi Concept 02.jpg|Yuumi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Yuumi Concept 03.jpg|Yuumi Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Yuumi Concept 04.jpg|Yuumi Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Justin 'Earp' Albers) Yuumi Animation Concept 01.gif|Yuumi Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi Animation Concept 02.gif|Yuumi Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi Animation Concept 03.gif|Yuumi Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi Animation Concept 04.gif|Yuumi Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi Animation Concept 05.gif|Yuumi Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi Model 01.jpg|Yuumi Model 1 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Yuumi Model 02.jpg|Yuumi Model 2 (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Yuumi Splash Concept 01.jpg|Yuumi Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Yuumi Splash Concept 02.gif|Yuumi Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Yuumi Book of Thresholds.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" Illustration Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 01.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 02.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 3 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 4 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 5 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 06.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 6 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 07.png|Yuumi "Book of Thresholds" 7 Yuumi The Biggest Catch.jpg|Yuumi "The Biggest Catch" Illustration Yuumi Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Yuumi Emotes Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Concept 01.jpg|Battle Principal Yuumi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Concept 02.jpg|Battle Principal Yuumi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Model 01.png|Battle Principal Yuumi Model Yuumi BattlePrincipal Animation Concept 01.gif|Battle Principal Yuumi Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Animation Concept 02.gif|Battle Principal Yuumi Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Animation Concept 03.gif|Battle Principal Yuumi Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Animation Concept 04.gif|Battle Principal Yuumi Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Isaac Wood) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Principal Yuumi Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Yuumi BattlePrincipal Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Principal Yuumi Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Jinx Yuumi Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Yuumi Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Yuumi Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Yuumi Heartseeker Concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Yuumi Heartseeker Concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Yuumi Heartseeker Model 01.png|Heartseeker Yuumi Model Yuumi Heartseeker Animation Concept 01.png|Heartseeker Yuumi Animation Concept (by Riot Artist Megan 'ZeOcelot' O'Rourke) Jinx Yuumi Heartseeker Splash Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Jinx Yuumi Heartseeker Splash Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Jinx Yuumi Heartseeker Splash Concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Yuumi Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) |-|Summoner Icons= Battle Principal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Principal Yuumi Battle Principal Formal Yuumi profileicon.png|Battle Principal Formal Yuumi Battle Academia profileicon.png|Battle Academia |-|Ward Skins= Battle Academia Durandal Ward.png|Battle Academia Durandal Battle Academia Desk Ward.png|Battle Academia Desk |-|Emotes= Dislike Emote.png|Dislike It Me Emote.png|It Me Never Again Emote.png|Never Again What the Bread? Emote.png|What the Bread? Category:Champion development